best friend or prince charming?
by rowie025
Summary: Summary: AU Lucy Heartfilia a simple beautiful girl. She has entered a private academy where people that mastered their talents could enroll there she is with her child-hood best friend until she met the prince of school. Lucy fell in loved but what if her child-hood friend conveys feelings towards her? *love triangle and out of character alert* (image credit on zero chan )
1. It all begins when

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a simple beautiful girl. She has entered a private academy where people that mastered their talents could enroll there she is with her child-hood best friend until she met the prince of school. Lucy fell in loved but what if her child-hood friend conveys feelings towards her? *love triangle and out of character alert* (image credit on )

Hey everyone new story from me this is my third story and this time it is love triangle without further a-do here is "best friend or price charming?" from me please read the melody of Lucy too

* * *

Chapter 1 – that day…

Lucy and Natsu were best-friend ever since child hood Lucy is very good in acting at the same time dancing and singing is her mastered skills while Natsu specializes on leadership and playing guitar it all started when they finished and passed their qualification test

"Ok you 2 passed the test" the assistant said. Lucy and Natsu cheered then the assistant introduced their academy system to them "first of all there are 212 girls and 240 boys in the first semester and PD A will be given later this PDA will allow you to leave the academy grounds it is like your access card throughout the campus if you lost it then you'll be punished and we will replace it girly you're the 213th and the first girl to pass on the second semester while you pinky is the 250th student who passed the test there are other new guys that passed. There will be 500 boys and 500 girls in the second semester because there are 500 rooms in each girl and boy dormitory and you're Lucky enough to passed a lot of people have been enrolling in here but they are not qualified to enter the academy well your room number girl is of course 213 and you boy is room 250 you're free to stay in the academy until the second semester start and you are also free to stay in your own home until the semester start what color do you like your handheld PDA girly and pinky?" The assistant explained.

The 2 best friends replied there favorite colors which is "pink" and "red" then the assistant gave the key to their room and their PDA. After that they finally exited the room and walked out "Natsu are you going to stay in here or stay at your home?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought for a second then answered Lucy "one week and 3 days before the new semester start I think I am staying home for a while but I will stay here in the academy the day before the semester starts." Natsu said. "Me too" Lucy added.

They bought their books, uniforms and requirements the following day until it is the day they will move to the academy Lucy's mother was against the idea of Lucy leaving but Lucy wanted to be independent but she promised her mother that she will come home once in a while but Natsu's father is eager to let Natsu move but her mother and sister are against it but in the end Natsu and his dad convinced. Grandeeny and Wendy.

They arrived at the academy at noon and Lucy packed her personal things same thing with Natsu. After a few hours they are done putting up their whole stuff and decorating their room after that Natsu arrived to Lucy's room and asked her to accompany him on grocery shopping Lucy agreed for she will buy grocery as well after their grocery shopping Lucy asked Natsu if she could pick her at her room tomorrow since she was still nervous and exited Natsu agreed then they parted ways.

Lucy got in bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow she was fidgeting in her bed due to nervousness until she fell asleep Natsu on the other hand fell asleep after he got in bed.

* * *

* The next day *

Lucy woke up at 5:30 a.m. she checked her PDA first and saw that in 8:00 a.m. the general assembly will occurred she stood up and filled her tub with hot water while the tub is filling up Lucy whipped up a cup of vanilla caramel tea and pancake for breakfast she took a bath first to make the tea less hotter when she drink it after a while she ate her breakfast and put on her uniform which is consist of a white top black ribbon at the back and top of the tops slit 2 pockets on the side and puffy long sleeves and black 2 buttoned cuffs black above the knee skirt with pink pleats she does look good into her uniform this time last time Lucy was complaining about her old schools uniform it was 7:00 A.M. when Natsu knocked into the door of her room *knock, knock* Lucy opened the door and showed Natsu her uniform. Natsu complimented Lucy and said to her that this was better than her old uniform then Lucy complimented Natsu on his uniform which consist buttoned coat and white pants (just imagine the guy uniform in code geass in white and Lucy's uniform from bakemonogatari in pink and black color)

"Good morning Lucy let's get going I want to meet new people and make friends too they say that students will gather at the hall until it starts" Natsu said "good-morning Natsu! I am so excited and nervous let's go!" Lucy said eagerly they took the elevator down until they got out of the girls dorm "I am going to stroll around the campus it's still early I have 40 minutes left well then I'll be back" Lucy said while she and Natsu parted ways.

Lucy roamed around the academy and saw different kinds of room on the main academy area Lucy looked at her PDA and saw that 10 more minutes and it is going to be 8 soon so she walked back and something caught her eyes she saw a black car and a crowd of girls screaming and screaming Lucy got curious and she squeezed her way into the crowds until she reached front "Gray-sama!" the crowd of girls screamed then a guy… No a hot prince came out of the car and smiled to everyone at that moment Lucy's heart was impaled and captured by the hot prince charming.

* * *

End of first chapter

Hello everyone thanks for reading the first chapter of "best friend or prince charming?" I can't wait to read your reviews well enough for now wait for next chapter I'll update next week same with the melody of Lucy I'll update it next week ciao for now thanks for the support


	2. the prince and princess

Hello everyone! Though this stories follow is short I am not planning on abandoning and deleting this no matter what I will be keeping on updating. Thank you for the review Kyria Tsukiyo, Lunar Mistress and especially to Ki05596- thank you for the support you have given my stories! That's all well here is chapter 2

* * *

from me!

Chapter 2

Lucy's mouth watered by the prince's appearance her heart was shot by sheaf of arrows from cupid. The prince smiled and waved to everyone he greeted good morning and good lucks to everyone for the new semester. Lucy was still in amazement session until she noticed that the prince walked off with his friends towards the hall. Lucy snapped up of her day-dreaming and followed the prince until she overheard a conversation of 2 guys.

"As expected from Gray, the girls grew wild when they saw his car" said the first guy with a hint of annoyance tone in his voice. "There's nothing you could do besides Gray is the prince of school what I mean is he is good with everything he is the school representative and he ranked first in every quarter." The second guy said "whatever lets go I think the stupid opening ceremony will start soon." The first guy said as they walked towards the hall.

Lucy heard everything. "Gray? Gray… Gray must be my prince's name" Lucy said while her eyes turned to pink hearts. After minutes off pronouncing Gray's name a million times she walked towards the hall she looked at stage and saw her Prince with a beautiful blue-haired lady sitting and laughing with him then Natsu saw Lucy and walked in to her direction.

"Hey Lucy where have you been I met a lot of people today I'll introduce you to them at lunch time." Natsu said at Lucy with the glued eyes on the stage. "Natsu who is the girl beside the prince?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at the stage "Oh that is Juvia they said that she is the co representative of the school and also when I asked people around they said that she is also the princess and the second person that ranked every quarter she is a real beauty they say." Natsu explained "Natsu I think I have a crush on someone!" Lucy said tugging on to Natsu's uniform "wha… what with whom and how?!" Natsu said Lucy looked at the prince again and blushed "The prince" Lucy Said looking at Gray.

"What! I…I mean do you think that's not a good idea? You have a lot of rivalry if you fell in love with gray" said the confused Natsu "don't be silly I can beat all those girls!" Lucy protested "Maybe with the other girls but not Juvia!" Natsu said. Lucy was in thoughts then they heard the principal speak and asked them to seat down.

The principal talked about a bunch of stuffs regarding the academy rules, the academy seal their schedule and their PDA etc. etc. etc.  
After the principals speech he called on to Gray for his pep speech.

"Good morning everyone!" Gray greeted as the girls grew wild in screams "I thank you again for choosing me as the school representative this semester. I and Juvia will do our best in representing the academy. Do your best this semester never give up in your studies and make sure you participate in different events this year please take care of me this year and I wish you all the best… that's all everyone thanks!" Gray said as he bowed down and let the principal call Juvia.

"Very nice speech Gray ok let's give the new school co-representative a warm welcome for her pep speech Juvia Loxar." The crowd of guys grew wild screaming Juvia's name "Good morning everyone thank you very much for choosing me as the academy's new co-representative! I will do my best even though this is my first time representing the academy. Good luck this semester Juvia will be happy if you don't fail anything. Study hard and achieve your goals thank you everyone!" Juvia said and bowed down to everyone and let the principal talk again.

"don't forget your class schedule is in your PDA you will all be divided to different classes and teachers first off will be your home-room of course that room you are assigned will be your original class room and you'll have different rooms different classmates each subject. That's all you may go to your tentative class rooms. Dismissed" the principal said then started to talk with Gray and Juvia.

Lucy fixed herself first while Natsu checked his PDA "I am in class S room 201 main building what class are you Lucy?" Natsu asked while Lucy checked on her PDA "hmm I am in class A room 222 north auxiliary main building Near the audio visual room." Lucy said scrolling through her PDA " that's not too far from our room I'll catch you later at lunch go to the cafeteria ok I'll introduce you to my new friends" Natsu said as they part ways

Lucy walked to their room and entered class A. she saw a lot of intelligent and weird people Lucy found an empty seat beside a blue-haired petite woman who is reading "Is this seat taken?" Lucy asked the girl looked at her "it's not taken you can seat!" said the blue-haired woman cheerfully "wow is that book called "the rose prince"" Lucy said smiling to the petite woman "wah you knew this book I love this book I just bought it yesterday did you already finished it?" The girl said "Yes I just finished it 2 days ago I love the story it's so unique and magical! Lucy said "My name is Levy, Levy McGarden you should meet my friends today!" Levy said "My name is Lucy Heartfilia hmm I can't though I have a meeting with a friend though how about tomorrow instead" Lucy said as they talked about different stuffs until their home room teacher arrived…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hey I am a little lazy but I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can this story will be slow and at the same time fast woah that's complicated hahaha please review readers! I love you all! Check my stories ciao!


End file.
